Bring my dreams to life
by moumentai
Summary: Davis and T.K are in love, but neither of them knows how the other feels. A one-shot to show the pain in their hearts.


It was like a dream. And it was a dream, not a nightmare. The wind caught his hair with such ease, and lifted it gently before letting it fall back down, covering his face slightly. The blonds hand brushed it away, turning towards the sun which made his sky blue eyes sparkle more than diamonds. His face could only be described as that draw by an artist, and even that wouldn't have been as good.

All Davis could do was stare. His mind clamed, his heart beating slowly, his eyes fixated and stared to moisten. The blond met his dreamy gaze.

"Davis?" T.K said, waving his hand in front of his friend. It was a few seconds before Davis realised that T.K was no longer standing still, and that he had been caught. He resisted the blush which he could feel appearing on his tanned cheeks.

"Hu…Sorry…what did you say?" Davis asked. He knew what T.K said, he savoured every word which rolled from his prefect, kissable lips.

"Nothing. You had a funny look on your face and were staring at me. You okay?"

The question made Davis's mind scream.

'_No! I'm not okay. I'm madly in love with you. You're prefect in every way, but what am I, I'm a failure; and stupid for even thinking that you could possibly, in the slightest, feel the same way. After all, your straight, and don't even know that I'm gay.'_

But he couldn't say that. One he would out himself when he wasn't even ready, and two he would ruin the most prefect friendship he'd ever had and never be able to see the beauty, the wonder, that was T.K again. It would destroy the Digidestined, and as their leader, he couldn't do that to them, or to Veemon, or to the digital world.

So he looked back at his friend, who was running his fingers through his hair. Oh how he wanted to jump up and kiss him now, take him away from here, and just be together forever. And how good it would feel for him to love Davis back. The thought of that never happening made his heart sink to new lows.

T.K looked back at him. And Davis knew what he was going to say.

"I'm fine. Just day dreaming." His voice was soft and gentle, and as quiet as the wind which blew. He didn't want T.K to think he was lying; he didn't want to have to spill his heart out to him, not here, not now. He didn't want to put him in an awkward situation, and loss him; forever.

"Okay, you sure? You just seem rather bummed. You're not playing soccer, sure you're okay?"

T.K used his most caring voice, and looked down at the boy. His eyes seemed to be filled with such sorrow. They looked as if he had been crying for days.

'_But this is Davis. He doesn't cry; he's the strongest one of the lot of us. And I admire him for that. Actually T.K you don't admire him, you love him, he drives you crazy at all hours of the day and night, just the thought of him makes you blush, even when your alone, because of the feelings you have. And, oh by the way, don't tell him any of this because you mess it up and loss him forever, okay? See I love him so much I'm even having arguments with myself. Oh what has my life come to?'_

T.K continued to argue with himself in his head until Davis spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Go back to your game." Davis whispered out. He enjoyed T.K playing. He wasn't great, nothing compared to him, but it made him happy, and he loved to see the smile of his face. He also worked up a large sweat, which made him look even more irresistible.

So T.K walked away back to the pitch. He didn't look back, he couldn't. It hurt too much to walk away from him, and to see the look on his face as he left. He always looked said to be alone, and T.K wanted to comfort that hurt, but he couldn't, he was a boy, and so was Davis, and he wasn't ready to come out yet. And with Davis not being gay, he wouldn't be able to comfort him, because he would probably be rejected by him, shut from his life; forever.

Davis watched as the blond walked back to his game.

'_Look back, please, look back. I just need to see your smile once more. Let me see you swing your head round, your hair sway and your lips…on my mine.'_

Davis short attention span caused his mind to change the train of thought completely.

He felt an uncontrollable emptiness as T.K vanished into the crowd of people on the pitch.

And now he couldn't control it. The first tear formed; and fell.

And that tear was the key. The key to the door. The door which held everything back.

The door opened.


End file.
